C&Z 02: The sunny side of pain
by crazyandyzarc
Summary: Part two in the Clarissa and Zip series. A short moment between Clarissa and Zip on Earth. Through a slight ounce of pain and a touch of romance, once again the two warp.


_Warning: If you didn't read __**Vykker's Examination Lab**_ _then this might be confusing._

_**The sunny side of pain**_

Clarissa gently nudged the Intern, "Zip, wake up." He immediately jumped up in fear, only to calm from not hearing people bashing in the door. Clarissa stood and started to slowly walk to the stairs, "I think we're on my planet! This is my home!" she rushed upstairs and looked at the clock, only nine thirty, her parents wouldn't be back for a few more hours. Zip looked around cautiously as he followed the human girl up to her room on the second floor.

"I really need to get some clothes on." Clarissa quickly dressed when the phone started ringing, she turned around only to run into Zip. "Zip what are…. Were you in here the whole time!?" He nodded, "You're not suppose to watch me dress!" He tilted his head, "You're not suppose to see me naked!" He mumbled something, Clarissa understood it barely though, "I know you already did, but still."

The phone had stopped ringing and Clarissa didn't care to go down and call whoever it was back, "Probably Meg. My parents won't be home for a while, anything you want to…" Her voice silenced when Zip wrapped his arms around her waist. Clarissa gasped a little when she felt his touch, "Zip, wh-." He pressed his finger to her lips to silence her again, before slowly petting her head, mumbling things that were incoherent.

Clarissa smiled and turned towards Zip, who pulled her tight against his chest, "I thought you weren't real when I woke up. I almost cried, I didn't know how important you became to me after those…. Few minutes of examination." She laughed a bit at her words and played with headphones, accidently knocking them off, which caused her to laugh a little more. Then the two pressed their mouths together only to fell the terrible feeling of stitches separating their tongues from each other.

There was a pause, then Clarissa grabbed Zips hand and dragged him down the hallway. She found herself nearly running when she almost reached the door, which she threw open. The human girl pulled a bottle of alcohol out from under the sink, then went into one of the shelves, "Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" She practically threw things across the room, some of the things actually hitting the confused Intern. "Here!" Zip looked over her shoulder, only to be filled with horror.

She was holding a pair of very sharp scissors.

"Okay, just come over here." Zip shook his head, "It won't hurt… Maybe a little bit, but then we won't have to deal with those again." Clarissa gestured to the stitches, then slowly grabbed the alcohol and put some on the Intern's mouth. Then she slowly lifted the scissors to the stitches, shaking a little with nervousness, "Okay just stay still." She started to cut the stitches, seconds feeling like hours while she cut them. Once they were cut she pulled the strings out of the lips, she could hear his hisses of pain, except they weren't muffled.

Of course it got worse, because Clarissa poured practically all of the alcohol out onto his mouth, which really got him to cry out. The human hugged him, "I'm sorry, I had to do it." Clarissa felt his breath on her neck, he was panting from the sudden sting. The breaths slowed down to normal but he was as stiff as a board, "Zip?" Clarissa sat up and looked at him, he had his hand firmly over his mouth, "Can I see?" he looked distressed but showed her.

Zip had a normal Intern mouth so it was vertically up and down, he had fully developed teeth that were bright white from not ever having food touch them, the teeth were like normal human's except slightly pointed. Other then being vertical it was a normal mouth, other than the lips bleeding a little from where the stitches were removed. The pain was still there but died down enough so it wasn't as bad as it was.

That's when Clarissa noticed it, Zip was smiling, his grey eyes directed straight at her. The two locked eyes, then the human smiled too, and they leaned in close-

"CLARISSA! WE'RE HOME!"

Clarissa gasped, "Mom, Dad… Damn! They're not suppose to be home yet!" She jumped up, "If they see you, they'll call the police! Police, FBI, oh damn, damn, damn! They'll take you from me!" She pulled Zip out of the bathroom and went right down the hallway, "The attic, there we go." The two climbed the stairs swifty and ran aimlessly into the dark attic. The attic was the only place in the house without a light, so the two didn't know they were running towards the window.

The human and Intern crashed through the window and fell, going unconscious when they hit the ground.

* * *

Clarissa sat up, she was in a grass field, in the rain, in the dark, beside Zip. "Where are we?" Zip sat up and looked around, then pointed. They were beside a big white building, there was a giant red 'P' on the front, and below that were the words "Pokemon Center."


End file.
